The Diamond Drive
by Yoru Shichiyou
Summary: Kula is now 18 and lives alone. She wanted to distance herself from her unrequited love, but when she is trapped within the walls of her burning home he is all she can think of! Will Kula be rescued? Rated M for language and future lime.
1. Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the KOF series nor the characters in them.

Prologue

It was the middle of October and the air was growing thicker. For most people in Southtown, today was a normal day. But within the border of the city limit, there lied a house that was currently in flames. In it, was a woman. She was about 5'6", with soft icy blue hair that came down to her hip, delicate snow white skin, and beautiful ruby red eyes. The woman was desperately searching for some way out. The fire was quickly spreading throughout the building, covering every exit she came across and entrapping her within. She tried using her ice powers with the little energy she had left, but failed once again. She was starting to lose consciousness as the smoke filled her lungs. The ceiling suddenly began collapsing around her and she felt her knees give in. She fell to the ground and called out to someone before she gave into the darkness. "K'…."

+-+-+-+-2 hours earlier-+-+-+-+

Kula was walking home from the convenience store near her home. She currently lived alone though she didn't really want to. She loved living with Whip, Maxima and…K'…But that was just it. That was the problem. K'. It wasn't so much that she disliked him, no, quite the opposite. She was in love with him. However she couldn't stand being so close to him any longer, it only deepened her unrequited love. When she told everyone she was moving out, they were all shocked. Whip kept asking her to reconsider and Maxima was lecturing her about how she was too young, but K' being K', said nothing. NOTHING. Just sat and stared. She would have been happy if he tried to stop her, or even if he told her to go, but he just sat there, ignoring her existence, then left when they finished their conversation. She knew that would happen but yet she still felt disappointed and hurt when it did.

Kula took out the cold bottle of melon flavored Ramune from the plastic bag it was in and opened it. She took a sip and smiled. It was sweet! Just like her favorite candies. That made her frown a bit as she became deep in thought. She missed her old home! Kula couldn't help but remember how Whip would sometimes bring her candies when she came home from working, or how Kula and Maxima would sometimes go out and get ice cream on his days off. _Ugh! I have to stop thinking about those memories! It's been 6 months already and I still can't stop thinking about them...Or K'…_That made her frown grow. She missed K' the most. Though she wasn't sure why. He was usually very mean or just flat out ignored her, but it was the times he HAD a heart that made hers beat faster.

_-Flashback-_

_Kula had just turned 16 and she SHOULD have been happy. But she wasn't. Her day was getting worse and worse as the minutes went by. "EVERYONE FORGOT..." Maxima left early in the morning to work and was staying late tonight to cover for someone else. Whip had said good morning to her, as usual, but then she left to go grocery shopping. Kula thought she went to buy her a present, but she was wrong. Whip had called later on that day and said she was going to be late coming home because she ran into an old friend of hers. Leona if she remembered correctly. K' was…Well K' was K'. He went out, not saying where he was going, and she was left by herself. _

_It was already 8 pm. No one was back yet. Kula kept reassuring herself that it would get better and that everyone would come home to celebrate but deep down she knew no one was coming. She got up from the couch she was sitting on, and went to her room. She started crying, and as it got darker, she got louder. K' had opened the front door and immediately heard Kula's muffled cries. He ran into her room to see what was wrong, and found her crying into a pillow. She looked up at K' and tried to stop herself from crying. She smiled weakly and said, "Welcome home…" He didn't say anything. He sat down on her bed and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. She blushed deeply as his fingers lightly touched her cheek, hoping he wouldn't notice in the dark. He pulled her into him and gave her a tight squeeze that seemed to last forever, then took out a small jewelry box. It looked like one of those boxes that they have in the crane games. When she opened it there was a small silver necklace with a ruby stone pendant. The necklace itself looked poorly made, but to her it was worth more than a million yen. K' looked away and said, "Happy birthday…" Then he got up and began to walk away. Kula tugged on the sleeve of his leather jacket and smiled quite happily, with a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "Thank you…" He stared for a moment then left her room. She decided that was the best birthday she ever had._

_-End flashback-_

Kula held the tiny pendant close to her heart. She felt like crying when she thought about him, and she was about to until she reached the door to her small town house. Someone was apparently waiting for her. "Angel…"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Yo!" Angel turned around and smiled at her. Kula was a bit nervous. _Why is she here…_Kula looked around to see if anyone else had followed her and Angel caught her glances. "Nothing to worry about sweetheart, I'm the only one here. Can I come inside?"

"I…I suppose so." She unlocked the door and let Angel go in first. They went to Kula's living room and she offered Angel a seat on her couch, as she took off her prized necklace. Angel sat down on the couch, then Kula joined her. "So…What brings you here to see me?"

Angel smirked a bit, "Oh nothing really, just missed you and decided to drop by." Kula raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if she had two heads. They never had the best relationship, especially after Foxy died. Angel laughed. "Was it that obvious?" Kula just stared, waiting for her to continue. Angel stretched her arms up. "Just wanted to have a little chat with you." Kula stayed silent. "So how are Whip and Maxima?"

Kula was growing annoyed. "They are fine," she said, voice laced with irritation.

"Oh, that's good. I figured they would be worried sick when you just up and left. Just goes to show what I know about family. And K'? Is he still ignoring your childish advances?" Kula glared hard at her. Angel smiled, "Oh you poor thing! It must feel awful having the man you love treat you as if you didn't exist."

Kula was pissed beyond words. "What the hell did you want to talk about?!"

Angel looked at her with that mischievous smile of hers still PLASTERED on her face. "I wanted to talk to you about some unfinished business." Angel's face became a bit more serious.

Kula frowned and her nervousness crept up again. "What business did we have..?"

Angel patted her head. "It's not so much my business as it is NESTS."

Kula got up and stared down at Angel very angrily. "NESTS no longer exists! Now if that's all, I would like you to leave! You are wasting my time; I need to get ready to go job hunting."

Angel got up and walked to the door. She turned back with a serious expression on her face. "Just remember, I tried to warn you…"

Kula got shivers down her spine. _What could she have meant…NESTS is gone. So why would she have any business with me…UGH!! What am I thinking about, I need to get ready!!_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kula was in the bathroom trying to put on her make up while music played from her room. She wanted to look mature so she could get a job. She was 18 already but her face was still that of a 15 year old. It didn't help that she ate so much candy but candy was the only thing that made her happy now that she was alone, she couldn't just give it up. She shook her head trying to get back her concentration. She lightly put on an icy blue eye shadow on her left eye. She blinked, deciding it was a good color, she moved on to her right eye. While she was putting on her makeup, someone had broken her window and slipped in. She didn't notice due to her MASSIVE concentration and the blasting music from her stereo. The person inside looked around the house, and came to the conclusion that it had nothing valuable to offer for selling or keeping. They decided to finish off their purpose and poured gasoline all over the floors of her kitchen and living room. It was then lit on fire, and the person jumped out the window they came from. Kula was oblivious to the fire that was growing.

She finally finished her makeup. "Now it was time to get changed!" When Kula opened the door, she saw a lot of smoke coming from under her bedroom door. She tried to open the door but it burned her hands. She then realized what was going on. She looked around for a phone, but remembered she left it on the couch earlier today. She knew she could get out from her window, so she opened it up and began to crawl out when she realized that she left the cheap necklace that K' got her two years ago for her 16th birthday on the kitchen counter. She knew it was stupid to go back for something like that but it meant the world to her! She turned back and froze the door knob so that she could open it. When she was able to grip it she opened the door and stood still in shock. The WHOLE place was in flames! The door was already beginning to fall off, and she couldn't see anything but flames. She used her ice powers to freeze as much fire as she could. The ice melted as soon as it was out, but she still ran to the counter to grab the necklace. Once she had it she ran used her ice to put out the fire that was leading to her bed room but it was too late. She tried going to every window and door there was but her ice powers were decreasing rapidly. The ice was no longer putting out the fire and she realized she was dehydrated from using so much of it. She gripped the necklace tightly in her hands and prayed with all her might that _he_ would come. _K'…Please, PLEASE, come find me!!_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Authors note: How is it so far? Good? Okay? Bad? Let me know please. It's my first time writing a fanfic though I read them a whole lot. I love Kula/K' pairings, but I've read all the fanfics with them…Only 3 had a satisfying ending, the rest finished abruptly, had too much OOCness, or didn't finish at all! Minus the ones in Spanish…I used to know Spanish fluently but I forgot most of it, so I used Google translation to read the Spanish ones lol, I became desperate. That's why I decided to write one of my own! o I hope you like it.

The fire scene is kind of random, but uhh…I was listening to the Killer 7 soundtrack and a song from when a house is on fire came on so that's how I came up with it. I hope it's not too much. WELL ANYWAY!! REVIEW PLEASE!! :D

Oh, about Kula's house. Diana left Kula money, along with Foxy, and combined she had enough to get a small house. VERY small. She needs a job though - She'll get one soon. If anyone has ideas for a job then let me know! I'll pick the one I like the most if I get any responses. If not, she will be a balloon vendor…OO No one wants that for her, so give her a job! :D Thank you.

Whoever gives the best job idea for Kula will be the boss! Meaning, if pen name "Yuri-chan" gives the job I like the most, then "Yuri-chan" will be in my story as the owner. :D Am I trying too hard? Lol. WRITE REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	2. Hidden Flames

Chapter 1: Hidden flames

K' was gathering the rest of his stuff from his room. Most of it was already in boxes except for a few things he considered too important to be put away. Within that category were; A tub of beef jerky. A fortune that he received from eating a fortune cookie at a Chinese restaurant with Whip, which stated; _though you may not be able to see it yet, a precious light will come in your near future_. A metal box Maxima gave him so that he could put his treasures in it. Last but not least, a small blue fox keychain that Kula had given him for good luck. He started down at the tiny keychain. He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of the little blue fox.

_-Flashback-_

_K' was quite irritated with the fact that he had to waste his time at an arcade with Kula. He hated babysitting. Especially on a weekend. Though he mused to himself that seeing Kula so happy made it at least a LITTLE worthwhile. ONLY A LITTLE. He watched her as she continuously played the same crane game over and over, failing each time to get whatever she was aiming for. Her eyes were so concentrated and you could see her frustration building with each token she put in. That made K' laugh. Kula looked so…cute…when she tried. _What the hell am I thinking..? _K' got aggravated with himself for letting those preposterous thoughts roam in his head. He could never bring himself to admit the fact that he might like her more than he let on. _She's like a sister to me…Besides she's too young…EVEN if she WAS old enough I wouldn't…I guess…UGH!!

_K' was pissed off and couldn't stop the argument going on in his head, until he heard Kula yell. "Ah!!" K' looked her way immediately, checking to see if anyone was bothering her…In a brotherly way, of course. She turned around and smiled very brightly at him,"Look! I got it!"She put out her hands and showed K' a little blue fox. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "That's what you wanted so badly? You could have just bought one to save yourself the trouble." Kula smiled and pulled out K's hand. "Here! It's for good luck on your next tournament!" She then looked at the ground with her cheeks flushed. "I thought it would mean more if I won it…"_

_K' wasn't sure what to think. Of course he thought that was the dumbest thing he'd heard of, and had it been anyone else, he would have told them that it wouldn't have mattered because he didn't want it to begin with, but the way she looked shyly at the ground with that blush on her cheeks, and the way her eyes were shut anticipating his usual remarks for such stupidity…Well it made his heart squeeze just a bit tighter, and he couldn't say ANYTHING. He gave her a pat on the head and put the keychain in his pocket then began to walk away. Kula stood still and her aura began to change from nervousness to happiness. Just for that, K' turned around and gave a tiny smile for her, AND ONLY HER, to see, then continued to walk. His smile grew when he felt her happiness grow and her blush deepen._

_-End Flashback-_

When he finally got all of his stuff out, K' started to load them all into Maxima's truck. He was moving out on his own. When Kula left it just…Nothing was the same. Though no one could tell, he was the most affected by it. Once Kula said she was leaving he didn't know what to say. Who was he to tell her she needed to stay or go? He chose to say nothing, and when the conversation was over, he glanced back and saw Kula, hurt barely showing in her eyes, but he knew it was there. He was convinced she would come back within one month. Three months tops. But she never came. And he couldn't stand the reoccurring memories he had of her. Smiling at him as if he was the only person there. Seeking him out for some form of comfort or protection. Blushing very lightly when their hands barely touched. He wasn't sure why she always looked at him the way she did. And he had always intended to ask, but his chance left when she did.

Whip and Maxima would often visit Kula, however K' only came once. Just to make sure she lived in a safe area. After that, he was never seen by her again, though in truth, he followed her every day. When she would walk alone at night or just sit on a park swing thinking of Kami knows what…She never knew, but he was always watching her. Making sure she was safe.

Today was different though. He needed to take his stuff to his new apartment. It was nearby, so he borrowed Maxima's truck to load and unload his stuff to his new place. He couldn't get rid of the feeling he had that Kula was going to be in danger. Every time he had this feeling, he was always right. There were many times when men would look at her, lust in their eyes, thinking of what they would do to her once she was alone. It angered him more than anything that such lowly creatures would think they even had a CHANCE at seeing ANY part of Kula. HIS Kula. _UGH!! I'm doing it again!! She isn't my fucking girlfriend!_

K' snapped out of his thoughts and came back to reality. He had finished loading all his stuff. He locked the front door then drove to his new apartment. When he got there, K' placed each box on the floor of his living room. He just finished putting the last box down and was about to drive back to the old house to pick up his bike, when he caught sight of smoke from the direction of Kula's home. _…It couldn't be…_for some reason he couldn't shake off the feeling that was growing in the pit of his stomach. He felt as if she was calling for him. _I'll just check to make sure…When Kula opens the door I'll tell her that I came over to let her know I was moving out._ He sped down the street and raced to her house. When he got there, he felt his stomach sink into nothingness and his head explode.

"KULA!!" He yelled out hoping she wouldn't be in there. K' tore open the door with his fire glove. A gust of smoke came flying at him and all K' could see was flames. He ran in and looked desperately for Kula. He couldn't see anything! Finally he spotted a small hand underneath burning wood. K' was horrified. He threw each plank of wood off of her and found Kula's body surrounded by a thin layer of ice, almost invisible. He quickly picked her up and ran out of that house. When he came out, the fire department FINALLY showed up, along with the crowd that was sure to follow. They tried to stop and ask him questions, but K' was in too much of a hurry to talk to them. He quickly went to the truck and laid Kula down in the back. He then got in the driver's seat and drove off to his apartment. _Who ever the fuck did this will pay...Please be okay Kula…_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kula woke up in an unfamiliar place. She looked around and saw boxes everywhere. She was scared and didn't know what was going on. She tried to get up, but failed miserably. She was still exhausted from the fire and the smoke in her lungs had yet to leave. She looked around and saw a clock. "7:30…" It was late, she was in some strangers home, and she couldn't move. She wanted to cry. Kula didn't know what was going to happen to her. She wanted to run back to her home but it was gone. Kula rolled herself off the couch and attempted to crawl to the door, when it opened.

K' walked in and saw Kula on the ground, desperately trying to leave. "Kula..!" He ran over to her side then picked her up. She was shocked beyond words and felt relieved. Until she realized one thing. She wasn't wearing anything but underwear. She was in so much of a rush trying to get back her necklace that she never finished changing. Kula blushed deeply and tried to push herself off of K'. "NO!" She yelled and covered herself with her arms.

K' realized why she was freaking out and began to blush a deep crimson color. He set her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. "Don't worry…I wasn't looking…" _much…_he finished in his head. He was worried about her, sure, but seeing the girl that you…Well…She was wearing a more mature and sexy kind of lingerie that…Lets just say the image of Kula wearing close to nothing will forever be burned in his mind.

Kula felt a bit disappointed though she wasn't sure why. She didn't want him to look right? So why did it bother her that he really didn't? Did she want him to see her as a woman that badly? Was that even important now? Kula looked back up at K', still flushed with embarrassment, and then looked back down. "Thank you…" She said it so softly you could barely hear it. K' then sat down on the floor next to her and began to speak. "You know…This is my place now…I just moved in and with what just happened well…" He cleared his throat. "Kula…You can stay her for now if you'd like…" K' trailed off with the last statement but Kula heard him loud and clear.

Kula sank further into the covers to hide her tomato-like face, and smiled on the inside. She NEVER would have thought that K' would let her stay with him. Hell she never thought he would come save her (though she was kind of hoping). She was so glad that her house burnt down, as stupid as that sounded, because Kami presented her this opportunity to finally turn her unrequited love around! Kula popped her head out, like a little mouse, then looked down at K'. "If…If you don't mind…Then…" Kula trailed off.

K' wasn't sure if he should be happy or not. He felt quite relived at the fact that she accepted but at the same time he wasn't sure what living with this girl would do to him. He was trying his best to hold down his feelings, seeing as how she was 4 years younger...Though she was of age...K' was having a battle within himself. He still couldn't admit his attraction to her. He defended himself in his mind by saying that the only reason he was so turned on was because she was a close to naked girl. Not because she was (his) Kula with the perfect body, and certainly not because she looked too innocent to touch...Though he wouldn't mind if he did...Oh Kami…What did he get himself into…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Authors note: I wanted to put more of K's point of view in this story. I was originally going to make K' more…Affectionate, but I figured that's way too soon. He isn't the type to change in a day. There might have been some OOCness but I'm trying to keep it at a minimum. Let me know what you think.


	3. The Mind Within the Heart

Chapter 2: The Mind Within the Heart

After the decision was made that Kula would be an added resident to K's new apartment, K' decided that Kula needed to rest. Kula really wasn't that tired…Or so she said, but once K' picked her up and laid her on his bed, she was out cold. K' chuckled a bit under his breath and began to walk to the door of his room. He took one last look at her to make sure she was sleeping comfortably, and once he saw her face light up the way it did when she ate cake, he turned back around and shut the door.

K' walked to his living room and sat down on the couch. He wasn't nearly tired enough to attempt sleep. He was far too entrapped in his thoughts about the girl to even consider it. What was he going to do with her? Obviously Kula was targeted by someone. A house doesn't just burst into flames without any warning. He knew she wasn't dumb enough to leave a stove on or do anything else that might cause an accidental fire. But who would be targeting her? She's never really made any enemies. K' didn't even think it was possible for her to. Kula was too…Nice…In a way, to make enemies. Even the people who DIDN'T like her wouldn't do something so drastic as to kill her. It didn't really add up. He was missing something, he was sure of it.

K' got up and walked to the kitchen. He went to the fridge and opened the door, knowing not much would be in there. He went through the contents within trying to find anything that might calm him down even the slightest bit. Then he remembered that he had some whisky that he "accidently" took from Maxima's liquor cabinet before he left. He shut the fridge then opened the cabinet right above it. He reached his hand in and pulled out a bottle of some King brand Whisky ((Sorry. I couldn't think of a better name so…)) then went to grab a cup with some ice. He poured the drink in the small glass and sat back down on the couch. He stared at the cup and took a sip. It was pretty good, actually. He drank some more until his glass was empty.

K' was starting to feel buzzed. His mind went back to Kula, and he began to grow more and more irritated. _Why the fuck…Did I tell her she could stay here. I could have just taken her back to the house with Whip and Maxima. Then I wouldn't have to deal with her stupidities and I could just go on with life, not worrying about anyone but myself. UGH! Now I'm stuck with the little brat. Damn it. I only have one bed. And she's using it. She probably feels really warm in MY bed. I bet she's having the best sleep of her life. Her life…Hmm…WHO THE FUCK WOULD BE STUPID ENOUGH TO TRY AND TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!!! WHY THE FUCK DO I CARE!!! I want more Whisky…_K' got up and wobbled back to the kitchen. He poured more whisky then decided to take the bottle with him.

K' was getting more and more lost in his thoughts when, before he knew it, he finished the whole bottle of whisky. He was feeling really dizzy and just wanted to lie down. He lied on the couch and went back to his thoughts on Kula. _I wonder when she became so…Developed. I never really noticed just how well "rounded" she was until now. Then again I've never seen her in such attire…Or the lack there of. Has she always had a body that sexy?? Have I always been this much of a perv?? Well you can't really blame me…I SAVED HER LIFE!! I DESERVED SOME KIND OF REWARD RIGHT?? Reward?? Now I consider seeing Kula close to naked a reward??? SHE'S 18!!! Kami doesn't that make me a real pervert? Well she is legal so I guess it's okay…IT'S NOT OKAY I'VE KNOWN HER SINCE SHE WAS 14!! FUCK!! Hmm…I've known her for that long? She really has grown. She's matured quite a bit too. BESIDES her body…But that's the best part I'll admit…Ugh………Why do I keep thinking of her like that. Aren't men supposed to RESPECT women?? But it's not like I'm like this with everyone. Just her…Why is that..? I couldn't possibly lo…_

K' fell asleep on the couch. The whisky finally took full effect and he passed out. It didn't last long though. 30 minutes went by with peaceful slumber then the other effect of having too much to drink arose. He had to pee. K' got up and walked to the restroom. Or tried. He had trouble finding it in his new place since he wasn't used to it. When he finally DID make it, he drained himself of all the toxins and stumbled back to his room. K' walked to his bed and attempted to lie down but missed the first time. He hit the floor with a loud bang. He crawled on the bed and fell asleep, his arms tightly wrapped around the very soft and heavenly scented pillow. For some reason…He dreamt of _her._ Just him and her together living in peace.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kula had woken up from the sound of a bang. It scared the death out of her! She jumped up, turned her head towards the sound, then saw K' crawling up to the bed. She blushed heavily. When he finally made it up there she didn't know what to do! She was freaking out on the inside. The person she was just dreaming about was right next her, attempting to sleep she guessed. Then all of a sudden, K' wrapped his arms around her and brought her tightly to his body. There was absolutely no space between them anymore. Kula's heart exploded with feelings and began to beat faster than it ever has before. She was in heaven!! She wanted nothing more than to stop time. This was by far the best night of her life. Kula felt so safe and warm in his arms she never wanted him to let go. Though she knew he probably wasn't doing this on purpose. K' wasn't the type of person to just out right hold someone for no reason.

Kula calmed herself down as best as she could. She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck, and it made every hair on her body stand up. She shuddered when he sighed heavily and breathed her in. That's when she smelt it. The smell of some kind of alcohol. This made her feelings cool down a lot. _He's drunk…I knew he wasn't doing this because he suddenly decided that he had feelings for me, but I didn't think he was drunk!! He probably thinks I'm a pillow!! ((Which is true lol)) Or even worse!! Someone else…Kami this sucks…I still don't want him to let go…What should I do…_

Kula tried to blink out the tears that were forming but it was inevitable. Slowly one tear ran down her face, then another, and soon she was letting tiny streams of tears run down her cheeks to her chin. She silently cried then fell asleep soon after, continuing to dream of the man she longed for.

The next morning, Kula woke up to a strangely pleasant feeling. For some reason it felt as if her breast was being massaged. She made a tiny moan and slowly opened her eyes. She looked down to see what the sensation was then her eyes grew big. Kula yelled at the top of her lungs and ripped herself free from the clutches of K's (warm) embrace.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

K' woke up very angrily and began to shout, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING IN MY EAR FOR WOMAN!!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP SO SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY..!" Then it hit him. He was in his room, in his bed, next to Kula. NOT In the living room, on the couch, next to the bottle of whisky. Another realization. He drank too much…Then passed out…Then got up to pee then..._Fuck…What the hell did I just do…_K' began to panic. He jumped out of the bed and yelled, "I'M SORRY!!!" then he ran to the bedroom door, or attempted to, but stumbled, still a bit woozy from the night before. He had a splitting head ache and couldn't even open a door correctly. When he finally got it open, K' had the urge to puke, so he ran to the bathroom instead. He sat down in front of the toilet, expecting the worse, then let out a rather large belch. His urge went away but his head ache still remained. He lied on the floor of the bathroom and tried to collect his thoughts. Kula walked up to him slowly, covering herself with the blankets, and looked at him with the endless depth of her beautiful, ruby eyes filled with concern. "Are…Are you alright K'-kun..?"

He couldn't believe himself. Not only did he end up getting plastered, but he jumped in bed with Kula, AND yelled at HER for being there in the first place. He vaguely remembered holding a pillow tightly to him last night which he was willing to bet was Kula. She probably didn't even realize until this morning and that's why she screamed…He really messed things up for himself this time. He looked up at her and his eyes softened a bit. She was still concerned about his well being even though it was CLEAR that she was embarrassed by the way her face was flushed. Kami…He felt like the scum of the earth. He let his emotions get the better of him last night…_Ugh…I doubt she trusts me anymore, though I couldn't blame her._

K' turned his head away from Kula, and quietly spoke again. "I'm really sorry…I…Guess I let my mind wander too far and ended up drinking more than I should have…" He felt Kula's aura grow sad. He hated it. This seriously SUCKED. The ONE girl he didn't want to hurt in ANY way was violated by his drunken self. "Look…I've been rethinking what I said last night. Maybe you should move back in with Whip and Maxima…It would certainly prevent any repeats of last night from happening and they could probably provide you with more than I can at the moment…" K' felt her aura get even sadder. He stood himself up then looked at Kula's eyes. She looked hurt...He didn't understand why though! Kula turned away and went back to his bed, then laid down, her back facing him. K' walked slowly over to her and sat on the bed. Kula then softly spoke, "I'll get a job…If that helps…I was already looking for one…Don't kick me out K'…Please…"

NEVER had K' heard THIS girl say HIS name like THAT. She turned to face him, her eyes were watering, though she was holding them back as much as possible. _COULD I FEEL LIKE ANYMORE OF A JERK?! DAMN IT! I FUCKING INVITE MYSELF TO SHARE A BED WITH HER AND DECIDE TO USE HER AS A PILLOW, YET SHE __STILL__ WANTS TO STAY HERE RATHER THAN GO BACK TO WHIP. WHAT THE FUCK SHOULD I DO!!! _K' was silent for a little while, trying to figure out what to say to this girl. Kula put her head down, then he finally spoke. "I wasn't…Trying to kick you out or anything. I enjoy your company. More than most at least. I just don't want to wind up doing anything else to you like last night. It's been less than a day and I already violated your personal space. You don't have to leave, I won't force you to. Nor will I force you to get a job. I'd rather you didn't have one. But just remember you don't have to live here…" Kula smiled and looked up at K'. "I know…" Then she began to blush and look down again. "I want to…" She spoke so quietly that he almost missed it.

K' didn't know what to say honestly. He was even more confused than before. This girl would lead him from one conclusion to another within a matter of minutes. First he thought she didn't mind him, then he thought disliked him, now he doesn't know what to think. K' got up from the bed then went to his closet and grabbed a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans from the box within. He threw it at Kula then stated, "You seriously need some clothes if you want to stay here. Put that on, we're going shopping. Hurry up." Kula blushed at his statement and hurriedly went to his bathroom to change. K' picked out a white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans for himself, and went to his living room to change.

When K' came back in, Kula was already changed and out of the bathroom. The clothes made her look like a 15 year old again, they were loose to the point where it looked as though she had no curves at all. Mission accomplished. He smiled inwardly then put his sunglasses on. He looked at Kula and smirked, "First lets go see Whip. You need shoes to go out. Besides, I'm sure she would love to know about our current situation." He walked to the door then turned his head toward Kula. "Come on. Let's go." He opened the door and stepped outside, Kula following behind him. K' shut the door then locked it up and walked to Maxima's truck ((He never got to return it. Maxima had today off anyway lol)). Kula hopped in the passenger seat and K' began to drive to the old house. This was going to be interesting.

Authors Note: I hope you liked the drop of lemon lol. I debated about it then decided it would make for more interesting story. Ha. CONTINUE REVIEWING. Kula still needs a job by the way. Please help. Thanks for the reviews so far.


	4. The Decision

Chapter 3: The Decision

Whip was currently at home making some coffee. She hadn't seen Kula for about 2 weeks now, and she was debating on whether or not to go visit her. She also hadn't seen K' off properly last night, but she figured he would swing by sooner or later today for his bike. Maxima was still sleeping, QUITE LOUDLY, in his room. Whip sat down on a chair in the living room once she finished pouring herself a cup of the freshly made coffee. She was about to take a sip when suddenly there was a knock at the door. She sighed and put her cup of coffee down then began walking to the door. The knock gradually became a pounding at the door. This irritated the heck out of her. HEAVEN FORBID whoever was knocking WAIT a couple seconds to answer the door.

Whip opened the door aggressively and yelled, "WHAT!!!" then looked up to see a very aggravated K' and behind him she saw what looked like the top of someone's head. She instantly recognized it as Kula's head, and from the looks of it, she was hiding behind K'. There were a million questions running through her head at that moment. _What is Kula doing hiding behind K'? What is she doing with K' period? What made K' decide it was okay to be that close to him? Why is K' so aggravated? WHY IS KULA WEARING HIS CLOTHES???? _All these questions and more were filling Whip's head and she didn't realize she was zoned out until K' cleared his throat.

"So are you going to invite us in, or just stare at us with your mouth gaping open..?"

Whip blushed a bit from embarrassment then began walking back to the kitchen, "Come on in." She then turned back around to face the two of them. "Would you like something to drink Kula? You look a bit tired."

Kula smiled and said happily, "Hai! I would like some strawberry milk!"

Whip smiled back, "Alright." She went to the fridge and took out a strawberry milk box ((Like a juice box, but it has milk in it)) then walked over to her

She handed Kula the milk and Kula smiled again, "Thank you very much onee-chan!"

Whip sat down next to Kula in the dining room then gave her a pat on her head, "You're welcome." K' then got up and went to the fridge since he wasn't offered anything, he was getting it himself. He poured a cup of the coffee Whip made then went back to the table.

When everyone was settled, Whip spoke. "So…What brings you _both_ here _together_??" She asked, putting emphasis on the words both and together. Kula blushed at her statement then looked over at K', who was merely sipping his coffee.

He swallowed the bit of coffee in his mouth then looked at Whip. "We have a problem…" He left it at that then took another sip of his coffee.

Whip blinked a few times waiting for him to continue but he never did so she asked. "What kind of problem? Will it explain why Kula is with you and wearing _YOU'RE_ clothes?" Whip saw Kula blush even more then she put her head down in embarrassment and tugged on K's sleeve. Whip saw that bit of motion and was trying not to laugh.

K' cleared his throat again, this time from the uncomfortable question. "Yes. To put it briefly, someone attempted to burn Kula alive in her home." Whip was shocked and angry to hear this and she opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by K'. "To answer your next question, no. I do NOT know who it was, if I did I wouldn't have came, and of course Kula's clothes were burned along with the house, so she is currently borrowing my clothes. Lend her some of yours for now. I'll take her shopping when she is done changing."

Whip nodded her head, still shocked and speechless, then went to her room and grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants that she thought would fit Kula. She came back in and handed the outfit to Kula and smiled, "Go change in the bathroom okay? I need to talk to K'." Kula looked at K' first and when he nodded she left to the bathroom.

While Kula was in the bathroom Whip looked at K' seriously and began to speak. "What do you plan to do about this? Did you ask Kula about it?"

K' finished drinking his coffee then looked back at Whip. "I haven't asked her yet, she was passed out when I saved her, and when she woke up she was scared. I sent her to sleep after that, and uh…" K' suddenly stopped remembering the incident from this morning. Whip became suspicious and was about to ask but K' continued. "I just haven't had time to ask. I figured I would ask her while you were here. She seems more comfortable talking to you than she does with me."

Whip nodded and sipped some of her coffee; it was a bit cold from sitting out so long. "That was smart of you. Even if she COULD tell you, your indifference would have made it hard for her to take you seriously."

K' wanted to retort in his defense, but he didn't need Whip thinking that he felt Kula was anything more than family, if that. K' got up to pour himself another cup of coffee. "I guess…"

Whip was reviewing the situation again in her head. Kula lost her hose last night, so now where was she going to go? Whip looked over at K', "I assume Kula will be staying here until further notice?"

K' walked back over to the table then sat down with Whip and said nonchalantly, "You assume wrong. She's staying at my place now." Whip's eyes widened significantly, and her mouth began to gape open again. "If you keep your mouth open like that a bug will fly in there." K' drank his coffee, waiting for the explosion that was going to come from Whip. And there it was.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S STAYING AT YOUR PLACE?? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M GOING TO ALLOW THAT?? DID YOU ASK KULA WHAT SHE WANTED?? MAYBE SHE WANTS TO COME HOME WITH US! WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY CARING FOR HER K'??" Whip felt very frustrated with K'. He NEVER ONCE took the time to even SPEAK to Kula, and now he's suddenly her guardian? What is he thinking? K' wasn't the type to joke about such things, but it was still too weird! What was K' up to?

K' just sat there, drinking his coffee, "One. It's not your decision to make. Two. I did ask Kula, she said she WANTED to stay with me. Three…" his voice became very quiet, "I have always…cared for her…" those words were almost spoken in a whisper. He looked up at Whip, showing her he was serious.

Whip was shocked "K'…Sorry I just--" K' interrupted her.

"Look. Whether you like it or not, Kula is going to stay with me. She is old enough to make her own decisions and you're not her mother. Also, it's actually safer for her to stay with me. When you think about, who would actually suspect us living together? Wouldn't it be more dangerous if she came back to live with you? Everyone knows that we all used to live together so it wouldn't be too surprising if she started living here again. The person who tried to kill her will most likely try again, and if she stays with me, at least we know she will be harder to find." K' looked at Whip seriously again, "If anything does happen, I will protect her Whip…So don't worry so much okay?"

Whip saw how serious K' was about taking care of Kula so she sighed, defeated, and smiled a bit. "Alright…I guess she can stay, but remember…If you try anything…" Whip took out her whip quickly and wrapped it around K's neck in one swift motion, "I won't hesitate to hurt you…"

K' smiled and put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay! I won't do anything I promise!" _even if I wanted to, I doubt she would let me…Again with the perverted thoughts…Damn it…_

Whip noticed that K' seemed to be in his own world at the moment and chose this time to check on Kula. She began to walk to the restroom, "Kula! You okay?" Whip said loudly when she turned the corner to get to the bathroom door, Whip ran straight into Kula. Normally they would have fallen but Maxima had been right behind Kula and they merely collided with each other. Whip rubbed her head, along with Kula, then looked at both of them. "What were you two doing..?"

Kula smiled hesitantly and began to sweat, "N..Nothing nee-chan! I was just coming back from changing and Maxima came out at the same time! Neh, Maxima?!"

"HAI HAI! It's exactly as she says!!" shouted Maxima. He began to sweat as well, hoping that Whip wouldn't figure out that they were eavesdropping on them.

Whip left it alone, though it was plainly obvious what they were doing. "Okay then. Kula come with me to my room I forgot to get shoes. Maxima, go sit down with K'. We'll be back in a minute." Whip took Kula's hand and walked to her room as Maxima went to the dining room, looking for K'. Whip stopped when they got to her closet, then bent down and picked up a pair of what looked like a pair of converse (the Chuck Taylor high tops) then handed them to Kula. "Here. You used to like these right? I don't wear them anymore so they're yours to keep."

Kula smiled brightly. "Thank you very much nee-chan!" Kula gave Whip a hug then sat down on Whip's bed to try on the shoes. She put them on and looked up at Whip. "How do they look?"

Whip smiled and nodded. "You wear them well, my dear. Let's go show them your cute outfit." Whip grabbed Kula's hand again and led her to the dining room where Maxima was trying to have a conversation with K', who was…Being himself. Whip cleared her throat, and both of them turned to look at Whip. "Alright, I say we ALL go shopping for some new clothes since we aren't busy anyway. What do you say?" Both K' and Maxima blinked.

K' then spoke. "No." The word was said with such finality that it was hard to argue, though Whip tried.

"Why not? What's wrong with us going with you? I need some new outfits myself and Maxima has been wearing the same clothes for two years. Besides, it's been a while since we all went out. You wouldn't mind, would you Kula?" Whip looked at Kula with eyes that were begging to go out.

"Of course not!!" Kula gave Whip a big hug in hopes to make Whip feel better.

Whip smiled evilly at K' who was glaring back at her. "All of her clothes were burnt right? So who is going to take her panty shopping? Unless you plan on—"

"ALRIGHT. SHUT UP AND LET'S GO." Whip knew she hit the right button.

"Okay! Let's go!" Kula tugged on Whip's sleeve. "What is it?" Whip looked down at Kula who whispered in her ear. Whip smiled. "Gotcha. Will do." Kula smiled back with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

K' opened the door and turned back. "We going, or what?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Whip pulled Kula's arm and walked out the door with Kula, who was looking back at K'. Whip smiled and gave Kula a pat on her head. "You are so transparent sometimes." Whip laughed.

Kula gave a pout. "Am not…" Kula gave one last glance at K'. K' looked back and she turned her head quickly. _He saw me! Great… _Kula was blushing a bit from embarrassment. K' raised an eyebrow. Maxima smiled largely.

Whip laughed even more. "Hurry up you two! Or I'm leaving without you!"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Author's Note: Hey sorry for the long wait!! I was trying to make this chapter longer so that it would have more than just Whip's point of view but I got tired of not updating. Also my internet just got reconnected. I hope I still have a few fans!! Review please!! Kula still needs a job… lol. Poor Maxima only had a few lines in this one. He'll show up more next chapter. REVIEW!! :D


	5. Journey Through the Mall PART I

Chapter 4: Journey Through the Mall PART I

K' was more than aggravated. Not only was he out on a family shopping field trip but he was also noticing a LOT of stares, coming from his gender, directed at a certain ice princess. Knowing her as well as he did, K' knew that this said person was probably oblivious to these looks and if she DID notice, she would think that the stares were about her attire, not of the person in them. Though it was hard to admit, he knew why she was the object of attention. The clothes Whip chose included: A pair of tight, black, low-rider skinny jeans that ended at her hips and outlined her curves. A white, form fitting, sleeveless tank top that had 2 cherries imprinted at the bottom right corner and seemed to push her breasts upwards _just enough _to show the cleavage that she possessed. A pair of ruby red high tops with a Chinese-type pattern sewn into it and laces that matched ((The pants coming down to her ankles, covering the tops of the shoes, defeating the purpose of high tops, ha)). Though usually a boyish look, Kula pulled it off so well she looked…Good. And the tightness of the clothes left little to the imagination as to what her measurements were.

K' shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts and tried to pay attention to what they had gone out for. So far they had been to 4 different stores and they hadn't found a single thing. It baffled K' as to why girls were so damn picky about what they wore. Given he didn't actually WANT Kula to be wearing most of the revealing clothes that were in almost every display window, but Kami, was it that hard to find a couple of shirts and a pair of pants? While in the midst of his thoughts, K' bumped into Maxima and glared at the oaf of a man. "Is there a reason why you suddenly stopped walking..?"

"Well I could have kept walking but I didn't think you would appreciate it if I let you miss out on the fun the girls were having," Maxima smiled as he pointed to the blue haired vixen and K's sister.

K' raised his eye brow and turned uninterestedly to face Kula and Whip. His eyes became darker and he was growing angrier by the second. While he was once again lost in his thoughts, Kula, along with Whip, were currently being hit on by some arrogant looking punks who probably had it somewhere in their minds that the girls were either 'easy' or dumb enough to fall for their cheesy lines. K' was now VERY glad that Kula didn't care for showing off lots of skin because if she did, there would be even MORE men trying to get her to go out with them, or at least get her number. It didn't help that, while she did gain maturity on some levels, one of the things Kula had yet to improve on was her naivety. K' began to stalk closer as if it were his mission to kill the leeches that had found their way to the ice princess and his sister.

"…I'm sorry, but we already have friends accompanying us." Kula gave a small apologetic smile and bowed to the kind looking man and his friend. This kind man was a bit taller than Kula and had slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, and short black hair. His clothes looked like that of any normal youth, however the accessories that he was sporting looked quite expensive. She wondered if he might be of a wealthy family. His friend was around the same height but a bit more pale and had longer hair, kind of shaggy looking. Again, the clothes were normal, but the watch and wallet screamed RICH.

"Oh! That's fine! They could come along with us if you'd like. You looked a little lost so I thought I would show you where the best shops are." The man gave a smile like that of a serpent that found its prey.

"Oh! In that case sur—" Kula was about to say yes, when Whip decided to pinch her arm with an unnecessary force. "ouch…" Kula looked over at Whip wondering why she pinched her when Whip smiled courteously and pulled Kula's ear close to her mouth.

"_Kula, you seriously need to learn the language of men. They don't really want to help us, they just want to 'hook up' with us do you get it?"_ Whip whispered in her ear. When Kula gave a questioning look, Whip sighed and tried to re-explain the situation. _"They basically want to sleep with you or get you to buy them things. These are the types of guys that will get you to fall for them then take what they can get from you. Trust me, those watches are real gold and I know they didn't buy it."_ Whip looked at Kula's concentrated face and then noticed the VERY aggravated K' listening to the conversation, waiting for an opportunity to come in and deck the two 'lovely gentlemen'. Kula began to connect the dots in her head then she became a bit pissed, she was about to say something when Whip spoke up. "Sure! We'd love to since our friends can come." She smiled wickedly. The men both smiled to each other. Kula tilted her head wondering why Whip would contradict what she just told her when K' suddenly appeared and put his arms around both girls, making Kula blush a deep crimson.

"So, where exactly are we going then?" K' smiled with eyes that read: _'If you don't walk away right now, you won't be walking at all in the near future.'_ Both men looked at each other and smiled quite awkwardly, looking a bit scared.

"You know what? I would love to show you guys around but I just remembered somewhere I had to be." They both left it at that and ran off.

K' dropped the smile and looked at both Whip and Kula. "I turn my attention from you guys for a minute and you get yourselves stuck in a situation like that…" He looked down at Kula then spoke again. "You seriously choose the worst times to be stupid." K' let go of both of them and began walking away towards Maxima who was simply laughing at the situation. K' was not pleased. Neither was Whip. Kula just stood there, a bit shocked and hurt but not too surprised.

"K'!!" Whip chased after him and pulled him to the side, leaving Kula by herself to think. "Was that really necessary? She doesn't know how people are and she means well, you know that…She—," Whip was cut off.

"It's about time she learned. I swear sometimes I wonder how a person can be so ignorant about these types of things. I'm sure she's been hit on before, but seeing as how she didn't know what their intentions were just now…Forget it." K' walked away before Whip would say anything more and while she tried to stop him she looked behind her to see if Kula was okay.

"…Where's Kula?" Whip turned to K' worried and K' became even more angry as her looked over and saw she wasn't where he left her. "Maxima did you see—" Whip turned to see that Maxima wasn't there either. "Where are they?!"

"…" K' felt his stomach turn in knots as he began to worry, and regret the statement he could have kept to himself. He knew WHY he said it, but he also should have taken into consideration how Kula reacts towards that kind of criticism. She was the type that was heavily guarded but easily hurt. Even though, to him, such a statement shouldn't have been that upsetting, for Kula it probably hurt more seeing as how they were going to be living together.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Maxima began to wonder just how fast that girl was at running away. When he saw Kula dash from the corner of his eye, he chased after her at top speed. It didn't seem to help though seeing as how he was now lost. Maxima understood why she would be upset but at the same time kind of found it a bit over dramatic to run the way she did. He started to look into some stores when he saw her, to the left, with a lollipop in her mouth. Maxima laughed his hardy laugh and ran up to her.

"Ah! Maxima ji-san!" Kula smiled brightly and began to walk with him. "Why did you follow me?" She tilted her head.

Maxima smiled. "I thought that you might be in need of some company by a handsome looking man like myself." He posed and was looking quite smug, then gave her a pat on her head. "What are you doing all the way down here by yourself? Everyone is going to get worried."

_Everyone but K'…_Kula said to herself as she smiled faintly. "Well the atmosphere was a bit too heavy for me, so I left. Besides, I smelled this wonderful candy and had to buy it!" Kula's look was very convincing.

"Kula. You know you can't trick me. I'm wise beyond _your_ years, so try me! What's wrong?" Maxima began to lead her back to where the group was as they walked.

Kula gave a pout. "Darn, you caught me…" She smiled and continued. "You know…" Kula licked her lollipop, "I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks. I may be naïve at times, but I can put the pieces together. It just takes me a bit longer than normal people. But I guess…" she looked down then back up at Maxima and smiled, "I don't expect anyone to understand what that means."

Maxima smiled a bit content and gave her another pat on the head. "Just try your best to make them understand. That's about all you CAN do. Hope for the best, and the rest will happen naturally."

Kula blushed a bit, "What do you mean it will happen naturally…What are you implying..?"

Maxima simply smiled as Whip ran over to Kula and K' walked nonchalantly. Whip gave her a big hug. "WHERE WERE YOU?!"

Kula raised an eyebrow, "I was only gone for ten minutes. I didn't think it would be a big deal. Besides, Maxima was with me!" She smiled. "I'm sorry nee-chan. I won't do it again.."

Whip smiled with satisfaction. "Good. Let's continue shopping!!"

Kula began to tug on Whip's sleeve. "I saw a really cute store for…" she whispered in Whip's ear, "panties," her normal voice came back, "over that way!!"

Whip laughed. "Okay, we'll go right now. We'll catch up with you guys later!" Whip waved at the guys behind them.

K' raised an eyebrow. "Just where do you think you are going?"

Whip smiled as she turned back around, "It's girl stuff." She gave a wink at K' and for some reason he knew what it meant, as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Whip chuckled a bit to herself and continued being pulled along by Kula.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long to write a new chapter. I had a big case of writers block and was trying to finish up my finals. Unfortunately, I sent the wrong final to one of my teachers and ended up failing because of it. SUCKED. Well anyway, I finally had some kind of idea on where to go with this part and I hope you all approve. If not let me know and I'll change it…Maybe. Ha, but seriously. Tell me how I'm doing so far. I'm trying to keep them in character as best I can, except Kula. I wanted to make her a bit more mature and less of a crybaby. She tends to come off that way sometimes but I friggin' love her to death so I don't care.

N O T E!!! SHE STILL HAS NO JOB!!! I need to think of what K' does for a living; maybe a mechanic, or a waiter…ha!! I would love to see that…Well no, just cause he would have too much of a fan club…Poor Kula…ANYWAY!! Let me know what you think please! I'll try to keep updating quickly but not to where the chapters suck.


	6. Journey Through the Mall PART II

Chapter 5: Journey Through the Mall PART 2

Maxima watched as Kula led Whip away to what he guessed was an underwear store. Judging by how Kula whispered what she saw and how Whip phrased where they were going, one could only come up with 2 conclusions; panties, or 'toys'. Of course he could NEVER even IMAGINE Kula (or Whip...Maybe Whip, she seemed mature enough, not in a perverted way, if that makes sense) stepping one foot in one of those stores, so that last one was ruled out. Maxima looked over at K', who looked a bit stiff as he watched them leave. He let out a chuckle and K' instinctively glared at him.

"What…" K' said as he began to walk in a random direction.

"Nothing, you're just a bit transparent is all." Maxima followed and smiled when K' stopped once again.

"…What do you mean? How..?" K' glared at Maxima as he continued to smile.

"You know what I mean. You should just admit it already." Maxima then began to walk ahead of K' in search of some kind of clothing store that might have clothes to fit his stature. Left and right he found nothing.

"Hmph…" K' followed behind and acted as though he hadn't the slightest idea of what he was talking about. K' noticed the slight concentration on Maxima's face and smirked. "I doubt you are going to find ANY store that carries YOUR size Maxima…"

Maxima grinned as he pulled K' into a head lock. "And what are you implying you KID? You need to learn how to respect your elders, SON."

"Urusai! ((AN:Shut up!)) I'm only younger than you by a few years you FOSSIL." K' began to grip Maxima's arm in an attempt to throw him over his shoulder. Once he had steady ground, K' flipped Maxima off of him and onto the hard floor of the mall. Without noticing it, K' had drawn a crowd of people around them. He became very irritated by all the stares pointed in his direction.

Maxima got up and laughed a bit loudly, "We should get going before we attract any more attention." With that being said, Maxima pulled K' rather roughly to begin their journey for some clothes once again.

..

Kula was quite happy shopping with Whip for new panties. She was fairly clueless with these types of things, so she wanted Whip's opinions on what would be considered sexy and what would seem too childish. Of course most of the items she picked out had some kind of cutesy print on them, such as; tiny stars, hearts, candy shapes, more stars, and things with cute little lace around the edges.

"I'm not sure what you are going for, but I hope that you aren't looking for things that you think a certain PERSON would be attracted to…" Whip, seeing through her little I-just –want-to-look-'mature'-for-myself act, was finding it quite hard not to show her amusement by Kula's choice of…Sexiness. It was adorable, really. Seeing her try so hard, yet being unable to resist her natural instinct for bright colors and childish looks. Her concentration that was evident with every piece she picked up. And her bright, satisfied, smile every time she thought she found just the right thing for 'herself'. She was wasted on K'…

"W..What's wrong with these? And I told you, it's for myself!" Kula looked over at Whip, eyes laced with concern about her choices. It was so hard to tell her the truth sometimes.

Whip let out a tiny laugh then smiled. "Absolutely nothing. They are actually perfect for you." She patted Kula's head and began to look around for herself. Lord new _she_ needed some new garments as well. She vaguely remembered shopping with Kula when she was younger, but at that time they would always go out alone, K' and Maxima finding various excuses to get out of it. And speaking of… "So Kula…Were you planning on going through what you told me? *Before we left?" (AN: refer to chapter 3 at the end.) Whip placed a mischievous smile on her face while turning back to Kula.

"…Well, yeah! I'm just not sure when would be a good time…" Kula kicked her foot slightly in front of her. She then picked up a pink, lacy 'apron' with little heat shaped pockets and a silky ribbon to tie in the back. The garment would probably cover from the tops of her breasts to the high thighs of her legs. It actually was something she could see her brother enjoying. Not that she wanted to PICTURE him enjoying it..._I think I'll tell her to put that back..._ she thought with renewed anger. Just before she could grab it from her hands, Kula turned to her with a satisfied smile and said, "I think I'll take this one!" she paused then grabbed a handful of other pieces, "And these too…Were you going to get anything nee-chan?"

And with that one sentence she lost her resolve. Whenever Kula called her nee-chan, she just COULDN'T tell her 'No'. So she smiled then nodded, "I plan on getting some new sports bras and panties." And thus, Whip continued to look for herself, while Kula went up to pay.

..

K' sat down impatiently outside of a 'Big and Tall' store while Maxima attempted to find clothing to suit his 'persona'. This gave him time to think. He usually enjoyed his thoughts. As of lately, he's been trying to do anything BUT think. The more time he had to think, the more time he had to sort out his feelings, which isn't exactly what he needs right now living with the ice princess. _Princess..? Well I guess it's better than ice vixen…Or sexy ice vixen…And that's where I stop._ K's frown deepened as his lonely thoughts progressed. It was hard NOT to think about her when she wasn't around. The lack of the light hearted noise made him think about its source.

K' couldn't wait any longer. He got up, walked inside, and found Maxima as he stepped from a dressing room. Then he coughed and pointed at the man. "What the hell is that? And are you seriously considering its purchase?" He said as he looked Maxima up and down.

"They are called chaps, and yes, I think they fit my bad boy image." Maxima said as he proudly strode back into the dressing room to put on the matching leather jacket. When he came back out, K' found it very hard not to laugh out right, so he stifled his laugh and smiled his signature, lip corners slightly raised, smile.

"Since when does you in assless chaps say 'Bad Boy', and on top of that, since when are YOU a bad boy? The only thing those chaps say, while you're in them, is that you like the idea of motorcycle cowboys, and that you are slightly confused about your sexuality. Take those god awful things off and find yourself a pair of jeans and a plain shirt for Kami's sake. It's embarrassing to watch." With Maxima stunned silent, K' turned around and walked back out, deciding he would much rather wait outside than see the oaf try on anything else.

_Is it hypocritical of me to chastise him for wearing that when _I _wear something VERY similar for KOF tournaments..?But mine aren't REALLY chaps...__It's the only thing I own strong enough to handle my powers...Whatever. Only I can pull off that look without looking like a jerk. _A few more minutes went by for K' as his thoughts wondered into vanity, when Maxima finally came back out. "It's about time. I'm almost as old as you are now." K' smirked as he stood to begin walking again, thinking now may be a good time to buy some new shirts.

"K' I have a question for you." Maxima said lightly with an undertone of seriousness.

"I may have an answer." K' said right back, not letting himself get too distracted.

Maxima walked in front of him then turned and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just how much do you care about her?"

K' didn't have to ask who he was talking about, because it was fairly obvious already. He groaned on the inside as his cheeks slightly heated up. "What does it matter..?"

Maxima smiled and continued the walk. "Well it's not like it does, particularly, but you've changed a lot within a day. It just makes you wonder, you know?" Maxima's smile grew larger as he saw K's blush deepen.

"What the hell do you mean by that? I haven't changed a damn bit. I'm just as I was yesterday and the day before." K's face was becoming a bit more guarded and defensive.

"K'. You have said more in this day than we used to hear in a month. I'm quite happy that you trust us enough to talk so much, but the only difference from yesterday was that Kula was still gone. I mean you would joke with me, sure, but never this much. It makes me happy to hear your voice as it was before she left. It's nice and-" Maxima was cut off with a punch to the shoulder.

"You know…That sounds like a bit too much love from you Maxima…It explains the chaps, but I'm not interested..." K' finally gained back his composure when Maxima head locked him again.

"What was that? I will hit you while you sleep if you suggest that again!" Though Maxima sounded angry, his smile gave away the fun he was having. K' smiled a bit too as he once again threw him off his shoulder.

"Always trying to hold me aren't you..?" K' then walked away, leaving the smiling Maxima to get up himself. He really didn't see the changes that he mentioned. It wasn't like he was different. Really. He just…Had a lot to say today…And having Kula back, well…Now that his mind isn't preoccupied with thoughts of her protection, he can listen more clearly to what's being said around him…Okay that may sound like he's changed but he hasn't. Honest…_And speak of the devil…_

..

Kula skipped happily out of the pantie store, with a whole big bag full of new everything! She was quite happy with her purchases, and Whip seemed content with her, but a little down. She wondered what was wrong and was about to ask, when she ran straight into a tall, dark figure. The figure caught her as she was falling and she began to rub her nose. "S..Sorry! And thank you…" Kula then looked up to see a slightly brooding K'. She smiled warmly and, before she could think clearly, hugged him. "K'!" He went ridged for a moment before patting her back lightly and pulling her off him.

"…Be a bit more careful next time, okay?" K' said as he looked away from her. Kula was surprised, to say the least. He would usually yell at her for something so trivial. She didn't want to question his change of attitude, so she didn't. She merely smiled and said, "Okay!" She then turned to Whip and pulled her in close to whisper.

"_I think now would be a good time to let us go shopping alone…If you still don't mind helping me that is…"_ Kula looked up at Whip as she smiled and pat her head.

"_Okay. I'll take Maxima away, but don't be gone to long okay? I'm giving you thirty minutes." _Whip waited a moment before Kula nodded while smiling. She then gave Kula a hug and walked over to the approaching Maxima. "Hey Maxima! I'm thinking about buying a surround sound system, so I'm going to need your help with the box okay? K'! Could you watch over Kula? Thank you." Before anyone had time to argue, she took off with Maxima and thus Kula and K' were left alone.

"So…Did you need to buy anything K'?" Kula looked up at him a bit awkwardly and blushed a pretty pink.

"Mm…" Was all he said before walking off towards the escalators. After passing by a number of girl shops, he eventually went inside a men's clothing store. Kula followed rather closely, and was thinking of something to say to him when he turned to her and said simply, "Wait outside, I'll only be a moment." He rarely asked for anything, so while she HATED being apart from him, she went out of the store and waited, as asked. It made her a bit sad that he didn't want her company, but he's always been this way. Didn't change the way she loved him…_And boy do I ever…_

After about three minutes, K' walked out with a bag of clothing and began to walk again. Kula smiled at the fact that he really didn't take as long as he usually did, deep down thinking that maybe, JUST maybe, it was to be with her again (though she brushed off the thought as soon as it came). While thinking to herself, she suddenly heard his smooth bass voice. "Need anything..?"

Kula looked up at him excitedly and pulled his sleeve as she led the way up the escalators. "I still need a number of tops and bottoms. Would you please come with me inside?" She looked at him with big, ruby red eyes and he found it hard to say no. Though he wanted to…

He simply nodded and she continued to lead the way to 3 different shops. The first shop sold the most revealing clothing yet, but not by much. She decided it would be a good idea to try on some thin shirts and short skirts for him. He said nothing, just shook his head in disapproval and motioned for her to change again. Kula frowned at that. She was a bit disappointed at his reactions, but tried not to let it get to her.

If only she knew that the only thing he could think of was taking her OUT of those clothes so that no other male could see her, and so that he could see MORE of her…Kami what was she doing to him? While his face was hard to read, a stone if you will, his hard on was out for everyone to see, like a rock, and it was very difficult to cover up. He managed to force the beast back down with thoughts of Maxima in the very outfits she chose. In a matter of .5 seconds his blood cooled and his cock went into hiding.

The next two shops weren't nearly as bad, and she managed to find fifteen tops, five pairs of pants, three sets of shorts, and four skirts that all complimented her complexion and curves. Though she didn't try them on for K' because she didn't like that disappointment.

An hour had already passed, and though they didn't say much during the time they spent, Kula thought it would be a god time to find Whip. Kami knew she was having a heart attack by now. Besides…Now that she LIVED with K' (heehee…), they were bound to talk to each other more right? She could dream…

..

Authors Note: Sooooooooooo how was it? I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a year. A lot of things happened last year and it's taken me a while to recover. I can't apologize enough to you all. I hope this chapter brings you some joy. I decided Kula's job. She will be…A bakery shop waitress! I could see her being like Chii from Chobits and wearing cute dresses with a cute apron! And eating all the sweets she can handle! K' will either be a bike mechanic or some other job that doesn't require lots of interaction with people. I am currently editing my next chapter, so within a week or so it will be typed. I've had these two chapters written for about half a year but so much stuff happened…Anyway. I hope you all are still my fans. Thank you for the support. I really wish you would enjoy this, and if you can, give me some feedback. I love hearing from you all!


	7. The LONG Ride Home

Chapter 6: The LONG Ride Home

_Where the hell is she..?_ Whip was getting more and more worried as she waited for Kula to show up. It had been at LEAST an hour since they parted, and knowing K', he probably said something to offend/hurt Kula, which leads to her running off, which in turn leads to him having to find her. Or at least…That's the only thing she could assume, as the reason why they were taking so long. Unless…_He wouldn't make a move on her…Right? That's crazy! I mean…He HATES public affection so…But then again…How hard would it be to pull her into a bathroom…AH! NO! K' ISN'T LIKE THAT!_ Whip was having a semblance of a heart attack when she suddenly ran into something warm and hard. _What the..?_ She looked up only to see a face she wished she could forget. "…Excuse me."

"Machiko…" Adelheid said with longing well heard in his voice. He smiled as he looked at her for the first time in a couple years.

"Don't…Call me that. It's Whip now. Just Whip…" Whip shifted uncomfortably from side to side, hoping Maxima would find his way over to her soon. _I shouldn't have let him go shoe shopping…_

"Why are you being so…Formal about this? Don't tell me you've forgotten how we—" His words were cut off as Whip shoved her palm over his mouth.

"Don't say it…No. I haven't forgotten…Not completely…" _But Kami do I wish I could…_Looking left and right, Whip saw no sign of anyone yet. _UGH! What's taking them so long!_

Adelheid took her hand and led it away from his mouth, and into his own. "I've been meaning to tell you something for some time now…That night when you saw Rose and I it wasn't—" Once again he was cut off, this time by a slap to the face.

"Do not. EVER. Bring that up again. I don't know what you were doing, and I can't say that I care. I'm over it. I'm over you. So drop it, okay? Spare me you're apologies and explanations. It's a waste of your breath. Now, if you have nothing else to say…" She turned around again and began to walk away, until he gripped her wrist and pulled her back.

"Wait! Just…Listen to me alright? Please! I—" The third time he got cut off, someone jerked him away from Whip and pushed him to the ground. Hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my sister..?" K' said in a tone that SCREAMED vengeance. He was already in a bad mood but then some asshole decides it's okay to put their hands his sister? No fucking way was that happening.

"K'. That's enough. I'm fine. He's an idiot. Just leave him alone, and let's get going, okay? We need to find Maxima before he destroys another shoe store. If you'll excuse us…" Whip turned around and began to walk away as Kula followed, quite confused.

"…Don't go near my sister EVER again. I'm warning you now…She's off limits." K' kicked Adelheid back down as he was getting up, before he too walked away.

"You okay, nee-chan..?" Kula linked their arms together and began walking alongside her.

"Yeah. Everything is just peachy…" Whip turned and gave Kula the fakest smile she could muster. The look in her eyes said she wasn't buying it, but at this point, she didn't care. She just wanted to go home. _Where the hell is Maxima..?_

…

Maxima sat in the food court as many lovely women walked by. He sat there stupidly grinning like an idiot, while they looked at him with confusion and disgust. _Oh how I love pretty girls…_Suddenly, Maxima felt a knock on his head.

"Quit being such a pervert. You're scaring them." Maxima smiled and looked up at the familiar face that was Vanessa.

"Fancy seeing you here, Vanessa. How have you been doing?" Maxima gestured for her to sit in the seat across from him.

She sat down and crossed her arms on top of the table. "I'm alright. Just running into a lot of familiar faces. Today is like the KOF shopping day. Adelheid and Rose were here. Leona and Iori as well. Odd, isn't it."

Maxima felt slightly uneasy about the mention of Adelheid, but decided to ignore it. I mean, what were the chances of him running into Whip? "It's VERY strange. I'm surprised to see you here. Last I checked, you abhorred crowds, especially the likes you see here. So. What brings you out to the mall this fine day?" Maxima's smile widened with her obvious irritation to his comments.

"You know. I DO need a new wardrobe every once in a while…And sadly, nowhere else in South Town sells things as cheap for people with my style." Vanessa shifted left and right a bit uncomfortably. She had a question for him, and Maxima already knew the answer to it.

"He's fine. I know you were wondering." Maxima's face faltered a bit but he kept his peaceful smile in place for the girl. He felt bad for her, truly he did. What, with her husband dead, revenge taken, and the only time she's thought about moving on, the man in question was already far from her reach. But seriously. What the hell was it about K' that made him so damn popular? The kid was an ass. Hands down. Never says a word to a woman, unless he plans to pull a one-nighter, and the times he DOES open his mouth, it's usually for an insult. He broods and mopes around all day with nothing but his past on his mind, and yet SOMEHOW, all these women are attracted to him, left and right. Maybe MAXIMA should try having a stick up his ass. That way, at least he could stand a chance.

Vanessa blushed slightly but kept her face as clear of emotions as possible. "That wasn't what I was going to say, you know…" She looked even more uncomfortable now with the lie she just uttered.

"I do know. That's why I answered. I can see through that façade you have going. I've known you longer than that. I hope you know, that if you ever need anything, I'm always here." Maxima smiled warmly and gave her a pat on the shoulder, before getting up and walking away. _Damn it. I really need to work on getting a woman. This whole bachelor thing isn't working out so well…_

…

Kula didn't let go of Whip's arm until she caught sight of Maxima. She gasped then took off running to catch him.

"KULA!" Whip yelled, as K' looked up and saw the icy blue hair trailing behind a corner.

"…" He said nothing but felt a slight tremor in his heart as she left his sight. It was getting harder and harder not to worry for the girl. The way things have been going, he wouldn't be too surprised if she ran into her assailant this moment. "..!" K' found himself speeding up just enough to catch up with her, and he could have sworn he heard a tiny snicker as he passed Whip.

"Go get her." Whip whispered, jokingly. K' blushed a bit but didn't stop until he reached Kula…Hugging Maxima…_What the hell does that OLD man think he's doing..? Putting his hands on MY gi—DON'T EVEN START. But seriously…He better remove his hands from her back, he seems to be enjoying that a LITTLE too much…_

"…Maxima! Jii-san! You're hurting me a little…" Kula was jerked from Maxima's grip as K' put her behind him, radiating an aura filled with rage (aka jealousy).

"…What do you think you're doing, OLD man..?" K' said barely audible. He made sure that Kula was at a safe distance before gripping Maxima's collar.

"Relax K'. I'm just given my little Kula-bear a hug. I needed the comfort. And I don't want any from you, before you offer." Maxima gripped K's arms and pulled them away from himself.

K' smirked a bit and patted his shoulder, all traces of anger gone. "I told you before, I don't swing that way, not even for you. I know deep down you feel disappointed, but one day, you'll learn to live with it."

Maxima chuckled as Whip laughed out right. Kula seemed to be the only one slightly confused, but she said nothing, just smiled up at both men.

K' was about to suggest leaving, when he saw a familiar face. "...Vanessa?" he muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. _What's she doing here..?_ K' left his post in front of Kula to go find out.

"Vanessa!" He yelled a bit louder than he should have, but it gained her attention, so K' didn't mind much.

"...K'..." She spoke softly, and the look in her eyes betrayed the poker face she was attempting to put on.

"Vanessa..." K' finally approached her, leaving the distance between himself and Kula to at least one hundred feet. "What...Why are you here?" he gave a small smile to his old friend.

"Just as I explained to Maxima a little bit ago, I DO need clothes every once in a while. Just so happens that my current wardrobe is offically up for retirement..." Vanessa joked then smiled back, her face showing mixed emotions.

K' could only decipher two of them. Dread and relief. _Why both..? I hope it's not because of...It was her idea to become 'fuck buddies' in the first palce...It had to end sometime. She knew that...So why..? _Caught up in his thoughts, K' hadn't realized the tension and awkward silence he had just created.

"...We..Well I suppose I should get going then...Nice seeing you K'..." Vanessa brushed the hair from behind her ear to cover her slightly flushed face. Part nervousness. Part embarrasement.

"...Oh. Yeah. I should get back as well. Nice seeing you. Let me know if you ever want to drink." K' waved an awkward goodbye and walked back over to see a curious Whip, an irritated Maxima, and what looked like a pissed of Kula. K' stopped walking momentarily. _What the...What the hell did I do? I was just saying hi..._

K' was about to speak when Kula cut him off. "...Can we go now...I want to go eat candy. At home." Then, without anyone's response, Kula stomped off towards the exit.

K' began to follow when Maxima hit his shoulder with a hardy laugh. "Yeah. I suppose now would be a good time to get going. Don't want to run into anyone ELSE while we're at it now do we..?" He winked at K', and K' gumbled to himself as he continued to walk. _I don't think I could handle running into any of my one night stands on top of everything else...Kami knows I'm already in a bad mood..._

...

Kula was seething with jealousy and anger. Just what HAPPENED between those two? You could feel the awkward tension from where she was standing! And the look on Vanessa's face when she spotted K'..._It's almost the same as mine...But mine is more intense! Because I love him more than anyone else does! I know I do!...Ugh...So much for being mature..._

Kula was so lost in thought, that she passed the in the parking lot. Twice...Now three times. She barely heard Whip and Maxima calling for her, so she turned around, and ran straight into hard muscle. "Mph!" She was about to fall backwords, when strong arms caught her, and pulled her back into place. For a moment, she was os happy, thinking it was K'...

"You should be careful next time. I might not be here to catch your fall..." Said a familiar voice. Kula looked up and stared straight into the eyes of Rock Howard. She gasped then smiled.

"Rock! It's been a long time!" Kula hugged him briefly, but when she tried to let go, he wrapped his arms around her. Tightly. _What is he..?_

"It sure has been...I've missed you." He stated, then spotted K' and released her with a smirk.

"Well...What have you been up to? When did you get back to South Town?" Kula smiled, oblivious to the deadly aura slowly approaching behind her.

"I just got back about a month or so ago. I've been a bit busy, but I needed to get some new pants...The last fight I was in tore them pretty badly. And since I'm not a seamstress, well...You can see my shotty patch job." Rock laughed and Kula joined him.

She was about to comment on his pants with a 'Nice job!' when K' interrupted. "...You wanted to leave, so let's leave. NOW." he said it with a tone that bore no arguments. As K' began to walk back to the car, pulling Kula's arm with him, Rock gripped her other arm and stopped K' dead in his tracks. Needless to say, K' was MORE than royally pissed off about it.

"...Come by King's bar sometime. I'm currently working there as a stock boy. Needed the money to buy new pants." He smiled down at Kula then kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you later." he then let go of her arm completely and walked away.

"O..Okay..." Kula was COMPLETELY taken off guard by that last gesture, so much so that she didn't even notice when K' continued to pull her away. Or that he did it roughly. _I wonder what that means..._

...

K' thought he was pissed earlier, but boy was he wrong. As he and Kula sat in the car, on opposite ends mind you, his mind was running a million miles a minute. _I swear I'm going to KILL that Rock...What business does he have holding Kula...Let alone KISSING her. Like she's his girlfriend or something...And why didn't Kula say anything? Don't tell me she likes that CREEP. There's no WAY she would...What the hell should I care though...She's not my property...*sigh* Maybe I need to get laid. Maybe that's what's causing all this...emotional shit to come up. I mean...It's just Kula..._

But for some reason, even in his head, he felt WRONG for saying that...Because she wasn't JUST Kula...She wasn't JUST anybody...His heart felt constricted and K' thought that maybe he could convince himself to believe he didn't care as much as he wanted to admit. Why in the hell was he feeling this way for Kula? Some little brat with maturity issues and a sweet tooth. But Kami knew how much of a sweet tooth he was starting to get for her. And her 'maturity'. _And the cycle continues..._

With neither of them speaking, and Maxima in his own daze, Whip, feeling uncomfortable with the silence, suggested food or a movie. Her treat. But neither responded. Only Maxima seemed to join the real world again. "...I guess they BOTH had a rough day. And that's only the begining. If they're going to live with each other, they're going to need to learn how to...Deal. With their 'issues'."

Whip sighed and nodded. "You have a point there...But what can we do? They won't listen to us anymore. They're going to write their own agenda, and stick stubbournly with it. Even if they know we're right."

Maxima laughed at that. "We'll just have to see them through this. From the sidelines, I guess. It's not the first time K's acted like an idiot." He then yellped as he felt a pinch.

"I heard that." K' stated then dropped his hand and went back to looking out the window in thought.

"It's true! You can be a real ass someti-most days." Maxima quickly corrected. Then turned to Whip. "Why don't we all just have dinner at the house, and talk about it then?"

Whip sighed, "Okay. I guess it can wait." and the rest of the ride home was silent, save for Maxima's attempt at singing along with the radio.

...

Author's Note: I am SO. SORRY. For taking this long to update! Viruses are the evil of all writers! I had to start from scratch with this chapter. I hope that it's still okay though. I tried to remember where I was going with this, but I had to make a new path. I hope that I can update another chapter really soon. It isn't fair to everyone who has been waiting, for me to take this long. SO. On another note.

Maxima needs a partner. Who should I hook him up with? I was thinking Vanessa cause she has no one but.. Maybe you can think of someone better? Also. I slightly apologize for throwing in so many random charcaters this chapter. I was hoping to bring out some jealousy and new love interests, but it might have been too many at one time.

K' needs to take a chill pill and admit that he loves Kula. I am probably going to drag that out as long as I can though, because I feel that K' is super stubborn and probably wouldn't admit that so easily. And the reason why I made him kind of a "player" is because I just can't picture him a virgin...Plus he's super hot...MEH. WELL. I think for next chapter, I'm going to have a little Kula bending over and showing K' just how nice her ass is. ^o^ Oh how I love being a pervert. I want them to at LEAST make out by chapter 10. If not sooner. We shall see how this plays out.


End file.
